minecraft_vikifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лосось
Лосось-это обычные пассивные мобы, встречающиеся в океанах и реках . Содержание 1 нерест 1.1 Выпуск Java 1.2 базовая и устаревшая консольная версия 2 капли 3 поведение 3.1 слабые места 4 звука 5 значения данных 5.1 данные сущности 6 достижений 7 достижений 8 история 9 вопросов 10 пустяков 11 Галерея 12 ссылок 13 External links Spawning Salmon spawn underwater at 12–32 blocks away from the player. Java Edition Salmon spawn in groups of 3–5 in cold or frozen oceans, as well as their deep variants. They also spawn in rivers and frozen rivers. Bedrock and Legacy Console Edition Salmon spawn in groups of 3–5 in lukewarm, cold, normal, frozen oceans, their deep variants and rivers. Salmon spawn in small, normal, and large sizes. 31.5% spawn as small, 52.6% spawn as normal, and 15.7% spawn as large. Drops When killed, salmon drop: 1-2 experience orbs when killed by a player or tamed wolf. In Java Edition 1 raw salmon (1 cooked salmon if killed while on fire. 1 bone meal (5% chance). In Bedrock and Legacy Console editions 1 bones (25% chance) if salmon size is small or medium. 1-2 bones (25% chance) if salmon size is large. Behavior Salmon tend to swim in schools of fish (a maximum of six salmon per school). Salmon are able to swim up approximately 4–5 blocks in waterfalls. The player may collect salmon by using a water bucket on it, which gives the player a bucket of salmon. Salmon placed with buckets will not despawn naturally. When that fish bucket is used against a block, it empties the bucket, placing water with that fish swimming in it. In Bedrock Edition, an empty bucket may be used as well. Weaknesses Salmon are unable to survive out of water. Outside of water, they flop around for a while until eventually they start to suffocate and die. Salmon will flip around on their sides. In Bedrock and Legacy Console editions, they will rotate when flipping. Salmon also cannot swim or breathe in cauldron water.1 In Java Edition, salmon have a weakness to weapons that have the Impaling enchantment, which also affects other fish and water/ocean mobs. Sounds Sound Subtitle Namespaced ID Subtitle ID Source Pitch Volume Attenuation distance N/A No subtitle entity.salmon.ambient (Empty sound event) N/A N/A N/A N/A Лосось умирает entity.salmon.death subtitles.entity.salmon.death ? 0.8 ? 16 Лососевые отбивные entity.salmon.flop subtitles.entity.salmon.flop ? 0.8 0.3 16 Лосось болит entity.salmon.hurt subtitles.entity.salmon.hurt ? 0.8 ? 16 Значения данных Данные сущности Смотрите также: формат Chunk У Salmon есть данные сущности, связанные с ними, которые содержат различные свойства mob. Данные сущности Теги, общие для всех сущностей [ ] Теги, общие для всех мобов [ ] FromBucket: 1 или 0 (true / false) - независимо от того, была ли рыба когда-либо выпущена из ведра. Достижения Основная статья: достижения Икона Достижение Описание игры In - Game Фактические требования (если отличается) Доступность Заработанные очки Xbox Тип трофея (PS) Xbox ПС Основа Нинтендо Я морской биолог. Соберите рыбу в ведро Используйте ведро с водой (или пустое ведро в Bedrock Edition ) на любой толпе рыб, чтобы собрать его. НЕТ Высокий звук ДА НЕТ 20 гр — морской биолог PS4 — Бронза Advancements Main article: Advancements Icon Advancement In-game description Parent Actual requirements (if different) Namespaced ID Продвижение-равнина-сырая.формат PNG Тактическая Рыбалка Поймать рыбу... без удочки же! Рыбный Бизнес Используйте ведро воды на толпе рыбы, чтобы получить ведро рыбы . husbandry/tactical_fishing История Java Edition Alpha 28 июня 2010 года Зазубрина упомянул, что рыба могла бы быть особенностью коралла, если бы он мог добавить коралл: "... Я точно знаю, что вокруг кораллов будут крошечные рыбные частицы." 4 октября 2010 года Рыба была пассивной толпой,которая Зазубрина проявляла интерес к добавлению. В рекламной графике для обновления Хэллоуина Notch указал, что он добавит рыбу. Однако они были добавлены только в качестве элемента; не было никакого кода для рыбного сборища. Выпуск Java 5 октября 2012 года Рыбы были шутливо дразнили в поддельном снимке 12marc40awesome, наряду с кораллами и"рыбными блоками". 13 апреля 2013 года Когда Йона Кегстрема спросили в его AMA на Reddit, " какой моб вы хотели бы реализовать в игре? Он ответил: "я хотел бы добавить птиц, рыб и древесных животных, чтобы сделать его более живым. Однако это займет некоторое время, прежде чем это может быть сделано." 31 июля 2013 года Во время Notch ' S AMA на Reddit, когда его спросили, Что случилось с его планами добавления рыбы в качестве толпы , он ответил: "О да, рыба!" 1.13 18w08b Лосось.gif Добавил семгу. Лосось имеет здоровье 20 ♥× 10. 18w10a Здоровье лосося теперь было изменено на 3 ♥♥.2 18w15a Лосось теперь будет отбрасывать приготовленную версию своих капель предмета, если они будут убиты во время пожара . 1.13.1 18w31a Теперь у лосося есть 5% шанс уронить костную муку, когда он убит. Бедрок Издание 1.4.0 бета 1.2.14.2 Лосось будет.gifЛосось будет.gifЛосось будет.gif Добавлены лососевые мобы, которые бывают в 3-х размерах; маленькие, средние и большие. Три различных размера лосося являются эксклюзивной версией. 1.13.0 бета 1.13.0.1 Добавились лисы, которые нападают на лососей. Устаревшая Консольная Версия TU69 1.76 Патч 38 Лосось будет.gif Добавил лососевых мобов. Учебное Издание 1.4.0 Лосось будет.gif Добавил лососевых мобов. Проблемы Проблемы, связанные с" лососем", сохраняются на баг-трекере . Докладывайте там о проблемах . Пустяки Причина, по которой лосось также нерестится в реках, заключается в том, что в реальном мире осенью лосось путешествует вверх по течению, возвращаясь из океана к ручьям, где они родились, чтобы отложить яйца. Текстура лосося, возможно ,была основана на реальной нерке. Способность лосося плавать вверх по водопадам фактически основана на том, что лосось прыгает в водопады и выше водопадов в реальном мире, чтобы они могли добраться до Ручьев, в которых они родились. Галерея Школа из 3-х лососей. Океан с какой-то видимой рыбой. Школа из 4 лососей плавает в замерзшей реке . Ссылки MC-126819 – "рыба подпрыгивая и задыхаясь на вершине котла, который наполняют водой" решил, что " не будет фиксировать" MC-126091 – "рыбные мобы имеют здоровье 20", разрешен